They're Dead, This Is Their Son
by dustofftheclouds
Summary: Burt Hummel died during surgery and Kurt must learn to depend on his broken family and Blaine, but how can he when he hasn't even found the courage to tell Blaine what happened? Suicidal thoughts eventually. Be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my second fanfiction so I sorta had no idea what to write. I would LOVE any tips or reviews or constructive criticism, also any ideas for future chapters! I don't know what should happen next! Thanks! :) Also I take prompts :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

* * *

"Hello, my name is Brian at Lima Hospital. Is this Elizabeth Hummel speaking?"

"No, she's dead, this is her son."

"Oh, I – I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, it's okay, I get that all the time. Um, how can I help you?"

"Er, I'm sorry, but I have some bad news... I'm afraid your father didn't survive the surgery."

"Wh-what? You mean...?"

"Yes. I'm very sorry. He's dead."

* * *

That had been three weeks ago and Kurt still hadn't told Blaine. Kurt had stayed home from school for a week, with Finn at home too, trying to comfort him but failing greatly. Blaine had called twice every day wondering where Kurt was and the only thing that stopped him from physically coming over to Kurt's house was the text Finn had sent him saying Kurt was sick and highly contagious. Blaine had wanted to come anyway but Nationals were coming up and Rachel had insisted that Blaine be in perfect health. Finn had texted Rachel too, saying that he had the same illness as Kurt and was also contagious. Thank God Blaine and Rachel believed him.

Kurt had been locked in his room for the week out of school with only Carole coming in once every day to bring food and Finn coming in twice on the first day. He wisely kept out after that to avoid getting his head chopped off by a flying Swiss army knife thrown by Kurt. Carole seemed to be the only one who could comfort Kurt because she too knew what it felt like to lose two people she loved. Her former husband had died in war and her mother had died of leukemia when Carole was fourteen.

Of what Finn had seen and heard, Kurt was greatly depressed. Reports from Carole said that Kurt was barely eating and had thrown up multiple times. Finn often heard choked sobs and screams coming from Kurt's room and the sound of lamps and other random furniture being thrown at the wall. At night he also heard quiet sobs coming from his mom's room but she stayed strong for the boys during the day. It was like a sob-fest all around. It was all Finn could do not to just run away to Rachel's house and escape all the depression, but he knew he had to be there for his family – or what was left of it, anyway.

Kurt had finally gone back to school but refused to talk to anyone except occasionally Finn and Blaine. He wouldn't even sing and not even Rachel or Mercedes could open him up. Finn told everyone he just had a sore throat, but Blaine saw right through that. Every time he brought it up, Kurt would turn away and quit speaking entirely for an hour or so. The second week back at school, Kurt talked a little more and invited himself over to Blaine's house almost every day to watch Disney movies with him, with lots of cuddles of course. Blaine could only hold Kurt and tell him everything was going to be alright, even if he didn't know what was wrong in the first place. Blaine was on the verge of calling Kurt's house and asking to talk to Burt or Carole, someone who could truthfully tell him what was wrong with Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. Sorry, everyone! If you got an update for this story yesterday and clicked on it, then you saw how big of a fail it was. Chapter 2 was perfectly spaced with punctuation and everything in Pages and in the editing space here, but it didn't upload that way! I'm so sorry! I tried for literally an hour or two trying to fix it, but in the end I thought it would just be better to re-upload it. Also my author's notes weren't showing up so no one was even aware of what was going on! But a HUGE thank you to everyone who read it anyway and left comments and tried to help! Hopefully this won't happen again!**

**Now. Onto the story. I'm still stumped on what to write and it might get more angsty so I changed it to a T rating just in case :)**

**Oh, also! I might just delete this whole story and re-upload it completely, so if it randomly goes away, check back in a few hours cuz I'll have probably re-uploaded it.**

**-GoldenWerewolf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_Ring, ring._

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi, Carole? It's Blaine."

"Blaine, honey! How are you, dear?"

"I'm great, thanks, Carole. But I think something's wrong with Kurt. He's been really distant for a while and I'm worried about him."

"Oh, Blaine, I know how you feel," Carole chuckled. "Kurt has his days. Sometimes he's bitchy but sometimes he's wonderful to have around! I wouldn't be too worried. He'll be back to his fashion-loving self in no time!"

Blaine laughed nervously and said, "I know what you mean. But I think something's really wrong with him this time. It's like – oh, I don't know, he's acting like someone died or something. He won't listen to me – maybe you or Burt could talk to him?"

Carole almost dropped the mug of tea she was drinking. "Oh, Blaine, dear... Kurt hasn't told you?"

Blaine's heart rose to his throat and he felt fear coiling in the pit of his stomach. "Um, tell me what?" he said shakily.

Carole sighed and said in a unsteady voice, "Maybe you should ask Kurt. Good luck and I'm always here if you need to talk... you know, if things don't go well with Kurt."

Blaine had no idea what that meant so he said casually, "Okay, thanks, Carole. Bye." He hung up and slid down the wall to sit on the floor, burying his face in his hands. Kurt had been keeping secrets? He should have suspected that something was that wrong when the teachers at school kept sending Kurt looks of pity and purposefully not calling on him in class. McKinley teachers weren't sympathetic to anyone.

Kurt and Blaine had always told each other their secrets, so what was so bad about this one that Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend of an entire year, couldn't even know? Frankly, Blaine was hurt. But he needed to make sure his boyfriend knew that Blaine would always be there for him no matter what. So he did the most logical thing: he drove to Kurt's house and intended to leave knowing whatever Kurt's "big" secret was.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! I think I finally figured out how to use this site! Thanks to all who helped.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Blaine drove to the Hudson-Hummel house the very next day, Friday, conveniently when the district decided they should have a random day off from school. He assumed Kurt's parents would be at work so he unlocked their bright red door with the spare key hidden behind the bushes. Carole surprised him and immediately greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Blaine, dear, so nice of you to be here. Kurt's in his room being moody again and Finn's off at Puck's house. I'll just step out to the store and leave you two alone."

Blaine thanked Carole but was too polite to ask why she wasn't at work. He took off his shoes and climbed up the stairs to Kurt's room as quietly as he could, hoping to surprise Kurt.

Kurt was sitting at his desk in his normally-tidy room, now trashed with wrinkled clothes and garbage. He was carefully examining the Swiss army knife he had chucked at Finn a few weeks ago.

_What do I have to live for now?_ he thought. _Dad and Mom are both dead and now I'm just "the depressed stepbrother" to Carole and Finn. I'll never fit in. _

But another voice inside him said, _Blaine. Blaine needs me. I can't just leave him!_

Kurt let out an anguished scream and left the devil and angel inside him to argue while he sang softly:

_All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces_

_ Bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere_

_ Their tears are filling up their glasses, no expression, no expression_

_ Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_ And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_ The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_ I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_ When people run in circles its a very, very_

_ Mad world, mad world_...

Kurt trailed off and just as he was about to press the blade of the pocketknife to the inside of his wrist, the door opened and he quickly put it down.

"Kurt!" Blaine said cheerfully. "I heard you singing just now! It was beautiful. Is that something you're planning on doing for Glee club?"

Kurt looked like a deer in headlights. "Oh, um, no, I was just, um... no. I was just singing it because I really like it," Kurt lied. He didn't _like_ that song, he _hated_ it because it expressed everything he felt right now. But he quickly put his walls up to guard himself and his emotions, like he always did, and turned towards Blaine.

"So, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" he asked Blaine.

"Oh! I don't know, I just wanted to surprise you and you seemed like you were feeling down this week, so I thought I'd come on over and keep you company," Blaine said as he plunked down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Kurt timidly sat down a few feet away from Blaine.

"Well, that's very sweet of you, Blaine. Thank you," Kurt said politely, disguising his sadness and putting on a fake smile for his boyfriend. After all, he was a _fabulous_ actor; even Rachel Berry said so.

"Oh, come _here_, Kurt," Blaine exclaimed as he pulled Kurt to him in a giant bear hug. Kurt had to admit that it felt good to feel this loved again when he had pushed it away for so long after his dad died. Kurt tentatively hugged Blaine back and buried his head in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, sounding concerned.

Kurt sighed. "Oh, it's nothing, I've just had a long week."

Blaine gently rubbed Kurt's back and said, "Honey, I know that's not it." He paused, choosing his words carefully, "Your mom said you wanted to tell me something?"

Well, Kurt didn't _want_ to tell Blaine, more like he _had_ to. But now was not the time. "Oh, yeah, um, it's just that, I, uh..." Kurt babbled.

Blaine let go of his distressed boyfriend just long enough to kiss his temple gently. He took both of his hands in his own and said calmly, already having rehearsed this speech beforehand, "Kurt, I know whatever you want to tell me must be hard for you, judging by your lack of a creative sarcastic remark used to make you less uncomfortable," Blaine smirked and Kurt blushed, letting out a little smile, "but it doesn't have to be hard. I'm here for you, Kurt, and I need you to know that I'll do everything I can to make this easier for you."

Kurt sighed and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips, leaning forward enough so that their foreheads were touching. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me. It's just that... I guess what I needed to tell you was... um..." Kurt trailed off, suddenly looking extremely interested in the carpeted floor of his room.

"Look, Kurt, how about you just tell me when you're ready? Maybe tomorrow?" Blaine said, knowing how uncomfortable Kurt was.

Kurt nodded, smiling a little. "I think I can do that," he said gratefully.

_Tomorrow it is_, Kurt thought,_ but today is a day of Disney movies and cuddles._

So they did just that.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was depressing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have NO idea what to write after this chapter. I sort of want Klaine to get in a fight, but Blaine could never be mad at Kurt when Kurt just lost his dad! So I'm stumped. Anyone have any suggestions? Thanks so much! Alsooo anyone have any prompts for me?**

**-GoldenWerewolf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or "Mad World."**

* * *

When "tomorrow" finally came, Kurt was freaking out. It wasn't that he was afraid to admit that his dad had actually died; it was more that he was afraid to speak the words out loud. It made Kurt completely regret ever saying, "Ugh, I just want to _kill_ him!" whenever he was mad at his dad for not letting him go out to a party or go shopping at the mall, even if he didn't mean it. Kurt would do anything to take back all the times he'd gotten angry with his dad and acted on it, like storming out of the house just to leave Burt wondering where his only son and best friend had run off to. Kurt felt that maybe _he_ was the cause of his father's heart attacks.

Kurt was on the couch in the living room watching old home videos when Carole popped her head in, saying she was meeting her friend for coffee and wouldn't be back for a few hours. Finn was at Rachel's, probably making out.

Kurt thought Carole would be more upset about her second husband's death, but he knew she was doing the same thing he was: putting on a brave face for the rest of the world and breaking down in private. Finn was upset too, but he mostly hid behind the walls of his room like Kurt and played video games. It took his mind off things.

The TV screen was currently showing a video of Kurt as a little kid playing Power Rangers with his dad. The video camera was apparently set on a tripod or someone else was holding it, maybe Kurt's Aunt Lisa. There was a woman laughing loudly and present-day Kurt thought he could hear Lisa's snorts between her annoying giggles.

Little-kid Kurt was the pink Power Ranger, of course. Burt and his son were laughing and smiling, and their smiles only grew bigger when Elizabeth Hummel entered the room. She knelt down next to her husband and six-year-old son, laughing and playing along with them. Her blue eyes sparkled and her skin glowed with happiness. The video ended, the screen slowly fading to black and Kurt found that he had tears streaming down his face.

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped as Blaine walked around the couch to sit next to him, gathering him in his arms. Kurt sobbed quietly into Blaine's shoulder, fisting his hands into Blaine's shirt with no intention of ever letting go.

Half an hour later, Kurt had cried out all his tears and was now leaning against Blaine with his arms around his waist and head on his shoulder. Blaine was holding Kurt and slowly stroking his hair, whispering comforting words into his ear.

"Blaine," Kurt croaked weakly, his voice rough from crying for so long. "I think I can tell you now."

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and whispered, "I'll always be here, no matter what. I love you." He knew it was cliché, but Kurt really needed the support right now.

"Thank you. I – I love you too," Kurt said back, smiling shakily. "Well, it all started about three weeks ago. My dad had needed to have surgery for a few years but put it off for as long as he could because he knew it would be really hard on me. I finally convinced him to do it but he was in such bad shape that... that it killed him." Kurt said the last part softly and Blaine gasped. A few tears leaked out of Kurt's eyes which Blaine promptly kissed away, wiping away some of his own tears before hugging Kurt like his life depended on it. Kurt hugged back equally as hard before speaking again.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Blaine, I just couldn't bring myself to say that he was actually dead! It was just so hard. Forgive me? Please?" Kurt begged. Blaine couldn't say no to puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, _Kurt_... you don't have to be sorry. _I'm _sorry. _So _sorry I wasn't there for you when I could clearly see something was wrong. But you know I would've helped you through it if you had told me sooner. No one should have to go through something like that alone, _especially_ not you." Both boys were crying again now and held each other for another ten minutes. When Blaine was ready to talk again, he said, "Kurt, you're just so special and you deserve everything _good_, not bad. You know, in a way..." Blaine trailed off, looking at Kurt with a glint in his eye.

"What?" Kurt pressed.

"In a way, your life is sort of like a Disney movie." Kurt laughed softly through his few remaining tears while Blaine went on, "No, seriously! Your life was perfect until your mom died, then you had to survive with just your dad and getting bullied all the time. And then you lost your dad. Okay, well, maybe your life is worse than a Disney movie–" Blaine sighed, "–but you _did _find true love. That's where I come in as your Prince Charming!" Blaine smirked.

"And charming you are!" Kurt giggled. "Come on. Let's go up to my room and watch Enchanted."

"But that's not animated!" Blaine pouted.

Kurt kissed the pout right off his face and said, "Fine. Then let's go up to my room and do... other things."

Blaine's eyes lit up and he said, "Race you!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'd say that I've been busy... but I really haven't been haha. I just didn't know where to go with this story, but my friend helped me out today! Check out her work: her username is SnowWriter.**

**Please review! It would really mean a LOT to me!**

**Also I'm especially happy today because The Land of Stories by Chris Colfer came in the mail today. And. It. Is. Amazing. Go read it (after you read this ;) if you haven't already!**

**-GoldenWerewolf**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

* * *

A while later, Kurt's door opened and Finn popped his head in, not even looking to see if Kurt was busy. "Hey Kurt, could you make French toast for dinner? I – AH! My eyes!" he yelled, covering his eyes with his hands and jumping out of the doorway.

Kurt and Blaine giggled and blushed, as any teen would do if someone walked in on them making out. Their hair was mussed and Blaine had some sort of bruise on his neck that made Finn think that Kurt wasn't the innocent teen he appeared to be.

"Why of course, Finn. What were you going to say?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"I, uh... agh. No. I did _not_ just see that. Ew!" Finn said, coming back into the room and looking everywhere but at Kurt and Blaine.

"Actually, you did, dear brother. Now would you kindly leave my boyfriend and me alone now?" Kurt replied.

"Yeah, and if you have a problem with that, just think how everyone else in New Directions feels when we have to see you locking lips with Rachel every two seconds," Blaine said a little harshly. Kurt smirked, standing up and pushing Finn out of his room.

"And to answer your question, Finn, I'm going to Blaine's for dinner. His parents are out of town again which means his house is empty. I'd have to be completely stupid not to take advantage of that opportunity," Kurt explained, winking back at Blaine. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some unfinished business."

Finn stared open-mouthed at Kurt and Blaine, looking back and forth between the two of them. Finally he decided he would just be better off leaving, so he took one last glance at Kurt and ran down the stairs, shouting, "I'm going to Rachel's!" behind him.

* * *

Three months later, Burt's death was still prominent in the lives of the Hudson-Hummels but things were getting better. Carole had her work at the hospital to focus on, Finn had Rachel, and Kurt, of course, had Blaine, who tried his best to cheer Kurt up and help him deal with the passing of his father.

But Kurt was still rather moody, so a few weeks after school got out for the summer, Blaine invited Kurt to stay at his house (which was empty since his parents were out of town for a month) for a week. He hoped it would help Kurt forget about his late father for a while and focus all his attention on Blaine and the Disney movie marathon they were planning on having.

It was around six o'clock in the evening when Kurt knocked on the door of the huge Anderson home with his tan duffel bag and a plastic tupperware of something (for Blaine). Blaine threw open the door and hugged his boyfriend so tightly that Kurt could barely breathe. He hugged back as best he could with both his hands full, and when Blaine realized he was still carrying his things, he tugged Kurt inside and took his bag from him, setting it gently on the shiny wood floor.

"Hi!" Blaine said excitedly, before he turned into "Dapper Blaine" and composed himself. "I mean, hello, and welcome to Anderson Inn, where I can make all your dreams become a reality!" he said cheesily, with a smile and a wink. He continued, "I am completely at your service for this next week, so please let me know if I can help you in any way.

"I am quite an acquired chef, so in celebration of our new guest – that would be you," he stage-whispered, "I have prepared my take on the classic macaroni and cheese for dinner. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room where you can start getting comfortable. Enjoy your stay at Anderson Inn!" Blaine picked up Kurt's duffel bag and murmured, "Right this way, sir" before spinning around to walk up the stairs to his room. It was all Kurt could do to not completely break down into laughter at Dapper Blaine's speech, but he stayed polite and merely smiled, before taking Blaine's free hand and following him up the stairs.

The pair walked up the three levels of "Anderson Inn" to Blaine's room, which was now Kurt's, too, for the week. Blaine set down Kurt's bag and turned around to face Kurt, who was frozen with his mouth hanging open.

Blaine's room had been decorated to look identical to a hotel room. The bed was flawlessly made, everything was dusted and arranged to perfection, there were newly-hung lace curtains for the windows, a huge chandelier in the middle of the room (that had _not_ been there before! How did Blaine even get that up there? Kurt thought), a vase of roses and a lamp on each bedside table, Christmas lights surrounding the room, a mini-fridge filled with sodas and water bottles, a popcorn maker, and, last but not least, Dove chocolates on each pillow on the bed.

Kurt dropped his tupperware, turned towards Blaine, and pulled him towards him by his shirt, kissing him hard. Blaine's arms slid around Kurt's thin waist and Kurt buried his hands in Blaine's curly hair, free of gel, the way Kurt loved it.

When the couple finally broke free for air, Kurt asked, "You did this all for _me_?"

"Clearly," Blaine answered.

"But _why_?"

"I love you," Blaine explained simply. Kurt only tugged his boyfriend towards him again and kissed him once more before Blaine pulled away, gasping, and said, breathlessly, "We'll have plenty of time for that later. Come on, dinner's ready."

Kurt nodded before remembering suddenly, "Oh! Carole baked you cookies, chocolate chip, your favorite kind. She told me to tell you thank you so much for 'putting up for my moodiness' for so long," Kurt said, holding up his fingers to make air quotes while rolling his eyes. He picked up the tupperware from the floor and handed it to Blaine, who accepted it excitedly.

"Oooh, cookies! Thanks!" Blaine exclaimed, breaking out of his "Dapper Blaine" persona. He grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged his boyfriend down the many flights of stairs to the kitchen, where dinner was waiting.

* * *

"Now, what's so special about this macaroni? It tastes like any other to me. Delicious, though!" Kurt said after Blaine had dished up the food and they were both sitting at the table, eating.

"Well... it has the same ingredients and everything... but it's made by me!" Blaine said adorably, his eyes lighting up.

"Well then I guess it is _very_ special," Kurt decided, taking Blaine's hand across the table.

After the pair was finished eating, they grabbed a few blankets from Blaine's room and sat down on the couch in the living room, turning on the TV.

"So which movie do you wanna watch first? I was thinking The Little Mermaid," Blaine said.

"Oooh! Yeah, The Little Mermaid? Eric reminds me of you," Kurt said sweetly.

"Hm, and Sebastian doesn't mean anything to you?" Blaine asked, smiling as he put in the DVD.

"Not if he doesn't mean anything to you," Kurt replied. They both knew Disney's Sebastian was nothing like Warbler Sebastian – well, except for the horse teeth they both had in common. Blaine joined Kurt on the couch, unfolding one of the blankets and putting it around them both. Soon they were wrapped around each other, fully engrossed in the movie, when Kurt suddenly sat up straight.

"You okay, angel?" Blaine asked. Kurt's only response was burying his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine just rubbed his back soothingly, having _no_ idea what was wrong.

After a couple minutes, Kurt mumbled into his shoulder, "Ariel's father reminds me of my father. Or, the one I used to have, at least."

Blaine's mouth fell open in realization. "Oh, Kurt, baby." He pressed chaste kisses to Kurt's hair, face, and neck, anything to calm down his broken boyfriend. "Kurt, I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have watched this. It's all my fault. I should have been thinking when I picked it, I didn't realize her father was so much like yours. I'm so sorry, baby."

"No, no, it's fine, really. It was my fault for watching it anyway," Kurt said back. At least he wasn't crying.

"So, um, do you wanna watch a different movie?" Blaine asked, still gently rubbing Kurt's back.

"No, I think I'll stick with this one," Kurt said after a pause.

Blaine hesitated, then said, "Okay. Let me know if you need me to stop it, though, okay?" Kurt nodded then removed his head from Blaine's shoulder, placing it instead against his chest and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

For the rest of the movie, Blaine never stopped rubbing Kurt's back. That seemed to help because when the movie was over, Kurt whispered, "Thank you. For everything. I'm okay now." He pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine's lips and got up off the couch, taking Blaine's hand and pulling him with him to the kitchen. "Come on, let's get some ice cream!"

Blaine laughed and followed willingly, glad his boyfriend was calm again. He just hoped he would still be able to calm him down for the remainder of the week. Who knows what would set Kurt off into depressed thoughts and memories of his past?

* * *

**A/N: Oops. Sorry. That ending was cheesy, wasn't it?**

***sigh* Okay. I haven't gotten very many reviews and I don't know if anyone is even reading this story, so if I don't get enough indication that people _are_ reading it, then I'll have to discontinue it. :(**

**So it's up to you.**

**Thanks! :) **


End file.
